Conventional internal combustion engine control is dominated by single strike ignition systems in which a single spark plug ignition event is provided to ignite an air/fuel mixture in an engine cylinder for each cylinder combustion event. Known single strike ignition systems vary widely from simple to complex. The timing of the single ignition event is carefully controlled to provide for complete combustion of the air/fuel mixture to minimize engine emissions and is timed to vary the torque contribution from the combustion event in the cylinder. Improper timing of the ignition event can result in a cylinder misfire condition which is known to have undesirable performance and emissions consequences. Misfire conditions must be diagnosed in a timely manner and reported so that corrective action can be taken to minimize the potential for further misfire conditions.
An ignition control approach that improves the potential for more complete combustion of an air/fuel mixture in an engine cylinder and that provides for reliable, timely diagnosis of misfire conditions in the cylinder would therefore be desirable. It would further be preferable that such an approach use simple, low cost ignition drive circuitry.